I Don't Like Anyone But You
by Chibi Neko-Chan2
Summary: My first KH songfic. I made this a while ago. Kairi starts to realize that Sora is not only her best friend... but also her love interest. SK Fluff.


My first ever Kingdom Hearts fic, well song fic! I love Kingdom Hearts and I been trying to get an idea what to do… but I got a songfic one! This is Kairi and Sora Fic!!!! I Hope you like it!!!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, though I wish I did especially Sora! He is so cute… anyhow I don't own them.

I don't Like Anyone But You 

"Talking"

(Me talking)

**Lyrics**

Kairi was supposed to be listening to her friend's (Selphie) romantic talk, but she wasn't. She was thinking about her HUGE crush… Sora, Kairi giggled at the thought of him and kept going with her thoughts until she saw her friend's two hands waving impatiently in front of her.

"Kairi, earth to Kairi," Selphie yelled in Kairi's eyes.

"What?!!" screamed Kairi mad at her for interrupting her thoughts of Sora.

"I was saying wasn't the story of the Papua (AN: I don't know how you spell it, sorry) fruit romantic… but you were thinking about him weren't you?" she asked smiling.

Kairi just ignored her friend as her friend beamed at the right guess.

"Sorry I don't fell like talking im sorry," didn't Selphie get it! She didn't want to socialize now; she wanted to be with her thoughts of Sora.

Kairi slowly got up and started to walk away.

"Where are you going??" Selphie asked as her friend walked away.

Kairi was in thought of the question "I don't know, see you later."

As her friend walked away Selphie sighed "She is so in love…. Hmmm wonder what Tidus is doing," she got up to and wondered off somewhere.

Kairi walked on the island why didn't Sora like her? I mean all the boys except him and Riku asked her out just not him and her friend. Why not? We were supposedly best friends but I broke the rule…. I feel in love. 

Kairi kept walking and crossed the bridge to the little island, there no one was. She sat down and started to sing softly looking at the water seeing Sora's reflection… where was he anyways? Probably play fighting with Riku somewhere. Her words followed off her mouth all of them coming from her thoughts and heart.

I don't like anyone but you...  
  
Selphie (An: lol) says, we're all downtown  
What's my problem I don't wanna socialize  
Why don't they leave me alone...  
Bad boys, jealous girls  
Been there, done that, I just wanna fantasize  
(Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah...)  
Starring at the ceiling thinking 'bout you  
(Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah...)  
It's a freaky feeling, what can I do...

Kairi song these words as she went into the secret cavern and she looked at the drawings her and her friends drew when they were little. One caught here moonlight eyes, she saw the picture of her and Sora, and she kneeled down right in front of the drawing and ran her fingertips overit. She started to sing again…

I don't like anyone, the way I like you  
I don't go anywhere, if you're not there too  
It's not as if I'm hard to please  
You're the only one good enough for me  
Those others just won't do  
I don't like anyone but you

Kairi's she got up she didn't want to be here…. She wanted to be by him. She got up and started to…run!

Kairi was running as if he was leaving but he wasn't, she saw him and began to run faster till she bumped into someone.

"Sorry Riku and Raven," (AN: My made up girl, lol Moshi-san.)

She hurriedly helped the couple up and started to run again, leaving the two of them smirking at her.

"Riku, agree she got it bad," said Raven looking at her boyfriend.

"Yeah, really but they are meant for each other, I hope they tell each other soon," said Riku looking at one of his friend's run to her love.

Kairi looked back at her friends while running and blushed, everyone knew except him! They think he is all I think about… well that is true.

Anyone but you...  
  
Oh yeah, they think I'm a little obsessed  
Up here sending mental telepathy  
I'm concentrating on you...  
I want to give you everything  
But if I do, will you think the less of me  
(Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah...)  
everybody else, just wasting my time  
(Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah...)  
Baby can't you tell, we're two of a kind

Kairi stopped as he looked at her and he smiled, she almost fainted it was so cheesy… and that's the way she liked it.

"Hey Kairi…Kairi?" said Sora studying her, she was pink by blushing, he got up and walked to her and felt her forehead, "Your not hot… you feeling bad?"

"Uh…no… does it look like it?" she said as his soft hand brushed on her forehead, he looked at her and smiled again, "You sure?"

She turned more red and nodded and she started to power walk away fast! 

"Kairi…wait up!"

She started to walk faster now and started to sing as she ran into a dark cavern and looked up breathing heavily and sang,

I don't like anyone, the way I like you  
I don't go anywhere, if you're not there too  
It's not as if I'm hard to please  
You're the only one good enough for me  
Those others just won't do  
I don't like anyone (anyone but you...)

"Kairi?" Sora said softly he seemed worried.

"Um yeah?" she said looking at the ground.

"Are you ok, why did you run from me?"

"Getting some exercise, Hehehe," said Kairi.

"Oh." (People remember this is Sora he believes everything.)

"Yeah…"

Sora sat down and Kairi just stood looking at the ceiling now, there and words came out of her mouth she couldn't control it she was singing… in front of him!

(Now, now, now, now, now, now, now, now)  
(Thinking 'bout you) starring I don't like anyone, the way I like you  
I don't go anywhere, if you're not there too  
It's not as if I'm hard to please  
You're the only one good enough for me  
Those others just won't do  
I don't like anyone (anyone but you...)at the ceiling thinking 'bout you  
(What can I do) it's a freaky feeling, what can I do...

Sora looked at Kairi and smiled, she sung beautifully, he started to get up but Kairi pushed him down, "Kairi?"

"Listen, I got to tell you something," Kairi started to say it but instead saying the 'I love you' thing, she sung; maybe he would get the picture. (this is Sora he wont get it!)

I don't like anyone (I don't like anyone)  
I don't go anywhere (yea, yea, yea, yea, yeah)  
I don't like anyone (good enough for me baby)  
I don't go anywhere (no, no, no, no)  
  


"Kairi..."

 Kairi breathed out heavily and looked at him, "Sora I like you."

"I like you too…."

"I mean that I like you like you…"

"Me too…"

"No dam it Sora Im in love you!!!!!" But before he could react she got up and started to walk away singing, leaving him but he grabbed her.

It's not as if I'm hard to please  
You're the only one good enough for me  
Those others just won't do  
I don't like anyone but you (but you...)

She looked at him ready for his response, "I do not think this…."

She knew what he was going to say, tears formed in her moonlight eyes, as his blue eyes shone, she choked out the last part of the song.

**I don't like anyone, the way I like you  
I don't go anywhere, if you're not there too  
It's not as if I'm hard to please  
You're the only one good enough for me  
Those others just won't do  
I don't like anyone but you...**

"I don't think this would ever happen to me, I love you too," said Sora pulling her into a deep kiss, dam could he kiss for a guy like him. (Lol I bet you thought he was going to turn her down??)

Then Kairi and Sora left the little dark cavern holding hands and headed to the beach, where the sun shone as both of them thinking what was going to happen next.

The end!!! I hope you liked it!!!! Please review! Moshi-san is going to kill me fir her not editing this! Lol review!


End file.
